<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Words by Flammenkobold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018512">Missing Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold'>Flammenkobold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skraak doesn't have the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drabble set in episode 148&amp;149</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skraak can't find the words to tell them that he's fixing this, that they don’t need to take the elevator.</p>
<p>
  <strike> He can’t go down there. </strike>
</p>
<p>The word "stairs" slips his mind. "Too much table.”</p>
<p>They don't understand. It's okay, if he can make it work, he can show them.</p>
<p>
  <strike> He mustn’t go down there. </strike>
</p>
<p>And maybe one day the words will come back to him. So he can tell them that he's fixing this, that they don’t need to take the elevator, that he can’t go down there.</p>
<p>He can’t.</p>
<p>
  <strike> Down there it’s <em> worse </em> . </strike>
</p>
<p>But he doesn’t have the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>